Read My Mind
by JewelsVern
Summary: Genevieve had no idea so much trouble could come from sitting in a chair. Actually, trouble might be the wrong word for it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is the first story I've posted on here, and my first Les Mis story ever. It's not even just mine. My Tumblr friend Abby and I came up with it. We don't own any characters you recognize. Gen is the only one that's ours at the moment. We're working on adopting Courf though. Enjoy!

Genevieve had been a transfer student at the University of Paris for about a week when she realized that studying in her dorm with her two noisy roommates was _not_ going to work. Instead, she decided to try studying in the medical library. She walked into the library, looked around, and realized that the only spot not taken was a table in the back corner. Shrugging her bag further onto her shoulder, she made her way through the maze of tables, chairs and La-z-boy recliners to the table. Setting her Starbucks down, she sat in the chair, opened her second year medical book and started reading. A little while later, she looked up and realized that some guy was standing over her. "May I help you?"

"This isn't your spot."

"I'm sorry. Is it yours?"

"No. But the person who normally sits here would be displeased to find you in his chair."

"There aren't any reserved seats in this library. Have a nice day." Sure, it was a little rude, but she wasn't in the mood to be talked to by a pushy third-year. Turning back to her book, she snorted to herself as the obnoxious student walked away. Determine to finish reviewing the entire chapter before her test tomorrow she took another sip of her white chocolate mocha and buckled down to her studying.

The next afternoon, she went back to the library, deciding that it was much more conducive to studying than her dorm. Again, the library was extremely crowded, and the table in the back was her only choice. As she got closer to the table, she noticed that there was a young man sitting at one end. Since there was nowhere else to sit, she dropped her bag on the floor next to the chair at the other end of the table and proceeded to open her textbook. A minute later, she felt someone looking at her. Glancing up, she noticed that the man sitting at the other end of the table was staring at her. Smiling politely, she looked back down at her book to resume reading. That "you're-being-watched" feeling did not go away, even after a few minutes. Looking back up, she found that the man at the end of the table was still staring at her. Getting up from her chair, she slammed her book shut, and walked purposefully to the other end of the table. "Is there something you need?"

The man looked up slowly, closing his book. "This is my table."

"Excuse me?"

"This-is-my-table."

"No, I heard you. It just doesn't make sense. This table doesn't have anybody's name on it."

"While this is true, I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"Um, no. This is just as much "my" table, as it is "yours". So I'll be staying. If you don't like it, I'm sure you can find a spot in the law library."

Shrugging, he reopened his book and went back to reading. Rolling her eyes, Genevieve went back to her coffee and her anatomy book.

For the next few days, one of them would arrive at the library to find the other already at the table. After exchanging a polite nod of greeting, each would go about their studies. Even on days when the library was less crowded, Genevieve found herself drawn to that table in particular. After about six days, her curiosity got the better of her- she wanted, no needed- to know the man's name. She leaned across the table and said, "I don't think I've ever introduced myself." She laughed awkwardly, thrown a bit when he didn't even look up. "I'm Genevieve. What's your name?"

Sighing dramatically, he looked up from his law book and said dryly, "My name's-." The librarian cut him off with a harsh "Shush!" Genevieve slid back into her seat, embarrassed, and went back to her anthropology book. A minute later a piece of paper slid into her line of sight. "Enjolras" was all it read. Genevieve looked up, to see the man-Enjolras-nod at her and go back to his book. Smiling to herself, she used the paper to mark her page and went to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! So my friend brought to my attention that my chapters were really short, but I fixed it now. That's all I can think of right now. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, she made the decision to move into a chair closer to the other end of the table. Enjolras said nothing, simply glanced at her and went back to reading his book. Genevieve opened her notebook, intent on studying for her upcoming test, but realized she couldn't focus. On an impulse, she tore a corner off a page of notes and wrote "hi" on it, slid it down the table, and went back to reading.

Enjolras had been focused on his law book and his black coffee when something broke his concentration. That something slid into his line of vision, distracting him. All it was, was a piece of paper which read "hi". He shifted his focus to the girl-Genevieve-just in time to see her glance down at her notebook, a small grin on her face. Rolling his eyes, Enjolras tried to ignore it and go back to studying. After a few minutes, he figured it wouldn't hurt anything to say hi back. Sending the piece of paper down to Genevieve's end of the table, message added, he resumed his studying, thinking that that would be the end of that.

Genevieve had tried to convince herself that nothing would come from the note, but a little part of her held onto a small hope that he just _might_ say something back. Her hope was rewarded a moment later when her note was returned, an extra "hi" added to it. Pleased that she had managed to establish some sort of communication, she closed her books and went to find Eponine to ask for some help with her humanities essay.

The next day, Genevieve arrived to the library to find that the table was empty. Trying not to let it bother her, she started writing her paper, but found her mind wandering to Enjolras. Where was he? What was he doing? Why did it matter so much to her? She had just met him and had only ever had a conversation with him once- twice, if she were to count their notes on the paper, which she had again used as a bookmark. It wasn't possible that she liked him, was it? Shoving that startling and unlikely thought deep into the recesses of her mind she went back to her paper.

Upon returning to her dorm, Genevieve opened up her laptop and went to Facebook. She had intended to search for Enjolras so she could friend him, but remembered a small and slightly important detail- she didn't know his surname. Or first name, whichever she hadn't been given. "Damn."

"What's wrong, Gen?" One of Genevieve's roommates had come in the door while she had been concentrating on her laptop screen.

"Oh hi, 'Ponine. Nothing's wrong. I was trying to find somebody on Facebook but couldn't."

"Oooh, who? A guy?" Eponine sat down on the couch across from Genevieve, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"What? No. Not a guy. Why would you assume that?" Genevieve started guiltily, shutting her laptop with a telltale snap.

"Oh my god! You're blushing so red. It is _so_ a guy! Who, who? Oh my god, wait until I tell Cosette!" Eponine grinned evilly. "We'll get the two of you together so fast he won't know what hit—."

"No! Eponine, stop, please." Genevieve begged. "I promise you that I currently do not like anybody. If I did, I'm sure you and Cosette would be the first to know."

"If you say so…" Eponine sing-songed.

"If she says what?" Eponine and Genevieve's other roommate, Cosette, entered the room, a curious expression on her face.

"Nothing!" Genevieve stated at the same time as Eponine said, "Genevieve likes somebody but isn't telling who. Isn't that _mean_?"

Cosette rolled her eyes dramatically. "No, 'Ponine. Leave her be. Don't you want to hear what happened to me today?"

Thankful that the subject had been turned away from her, Genevieve asked "What happened, Cosette?"

"Marius asked me on a date!" The girl squealed. Genevieve rolled her eyes, not noticing the drop in Eponine's expression. Cosette and Marius Pontmercy had been making goo-goo eyes at each other across Professor Sutton's lecture hall since the beginning of the semester. Genevieve was honestly surprised it had taken him this long to ask Cosette out.

"That's great Cosette. Have fun." Eponine's voice was flat as she got up off the couch and went to her bedroom. No doubt Cosette was too over-the-moon to notice.

"Oh my god yay!" Genevieve clapped happily for her friend, opened her laptop back up and closed out Facebook. "So what are the two of you going to do?"

"I think we're just going for coffee. At least, that's as much as the poor dear managed to get out of his mouth before sputtering to a stop and running off." Cosette giggled. "I think he might have started hyperventilating."

"The poor thing. Did you find him and say yes?"

"Of course I did! He's the nicest guy ever."

"I am _so_ excited for you!" Genevieve pulled herself off the couch and grabbed her bag. "I gotta go. This paper is giving me such a friggin' headache. I need coffee. Text me and let me know how that date goes?"

"Obviously. See you later."

"Later."

Genevieve got her white chocolate mocha and sat at a table in the Starbucks to work on her paper. A little while later, a flash of red caught her eye. Her head shot up so fast she thought she might have given herself whiplash. Enjolras had just entered the coffee shop and was walking to the counter, but hadn't seen her. Ignoring the slight increase of her heart rate she went back to her paper. A few minutes later the bell over the door dinged, another flash of red, and Enjolras was gone.

"Tall white chocolate mocha for Genevieve." Genevieve hadn't ordered another coffee. Walking to counter, she was intent on setting the barista straight. "Here you go." The girl behind the counter handed her the coffee, a huge smile on her face. Genevieve was _this close_ to handing the drink right back when she noticed that there was something written on the cup. Turning it around, she saw what that writing was. It said "Enjolras" and was followed by a phone number. Thanking the girl behind the counter, she took the drink back to her chair and put the number into her phone. "Hey this is Genevieve. Thanks for the coffee" she texted, adding a smiley face, deleted it, added it again, and ultimately decided not to add it. Putting her phone down, she returned to her paper. One paragraph left to write and the damn thing would be finished. Forty minutes and one cold coffee later, Genevieve saved her finished essay and left the shop. She went back to her dorm room, changed into jogging clothes and grabbed her iPod. Detouring into the kitchen she grabbed a bottle of water and left a note for Cosette and Eponine: "Went for a jog, back in probably half an hour, don't have my phone with me. Order pizza for dinner, no peppers and no fish, anything else is good." Thirty five and a half minutes later exactly, an out-of-breath and sweaty Genevieve walked back through the door. Eponine and Cosette had done as asked and were sitting in the living room eating their slices of pepperoni pizza.

"Hey girl how was your jog?" Eponine asked around the hunk of food in her mouth. Genevieve grunted noncommittally and vanished into the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, cleaned and sweatpants-clad, Genevieve collapsed on the sofa and pulled the entire pizza box onto her lap.

"Cosette! Ponine! Why are there only two pieces left? This is _not _cool guys. And this one has a bite out of it. You two are the worst roommates ever." She never meant it.

"Gen, I forgot, somebody texted you about twenty minutes ago. Not sure who though- I just heard your phone ding." Cosette interjected, not looking up from her own phone.

"Thanks. Eponine, bring me my phone!" She yelled to the room at large. "How was your date?" Genevieve raised her eyebrows excitedly at Cosette.

"It was amazing! Marius is the sweetest guy ever. He paid for our coffees, and held the doors open for me, and pulled my chair out and he was just such a perfect gentleman." Eponine reentered the room, heard Cosette blabbering on about Marius, tossed Gen's phone to her, and left again, rolling her eyes. Looking at her phone, Genevieve felt a smile creep onto her face when she noticed that Enjolras had texted her back. "What's got you so excited?" Cosette _would _choose that exact moment to tear her gaze away from her phone.

"I'm not excited. Am I not allowed to smile for no reason?" Cosette shook her head.

"Not with me as your roommate and matchmaker you aren't." Gen stared at Cosette, clearly confused. "Oh give me a break, Gen. You clearly like somebody, and as your best friend and fellow hopeless romantic"- Gen had no idea where that second characteristic had come from- "I am taking it upon myself to find you the same kind of happiness I have."

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. Like I said before, if I liked somebody enough to want to date them, I'm sure you would be first to know." She yawned widely. "I'm tired and I've still got homework. I'll see you in the morning." Cosette was too busy texting Marius to notice that she was being left alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, school and rehearsal were being time hogs. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The next afternoon Genevieve returned to the library, coffee and computer in tow. Enjolras had been deep in concentration when he heard the scrape of a chair being pulled out across from him. He nodded a greeting but didn't look up from his book. Genevieve collapsed into her chair, secretly huffing a bit at his lack of interest. Powering on her computer, she opened her latest essay and got to work. After a while, she decided that she had done as much as she could on that assignment for the day. Turning to her humanities book, she opened it to the chapter she was learning that week in class. Thirty minutes later, not a single question had been completed on her worksheet. She sighed loudly in defeat. Enjolras glanced up. Awkward eye contact occurred for a brief second. A few seconds later, her cell phone buzzed at her, telling her she had a new text message. From Enjolras: "Something wrong?" "This damn humanities assignment." "Need some help?" "Yes, please." Genevieve looked up from her phone and gestured for Enjolras to move the chair closest to her.

"Which part is giving you trouble, mademoiselle?" Enjolras pulled the book and worksheet closer to himself so he could read it better. Genevieve indicated the passage she was having difficulty understanding and the two got to work.

A week later, despite Enjolras' help, Genevieve was still not where she wanted to be in her understanding of humanities in general. She had tried asking the professor for help, but that hadn't achieved much. Cosette and Eponine had been no help at all. Her only options seemed failure or swallowing her pride and asking Enjolras for help again. The latter seemed a better choice, so she texted him and asked if he would be willing to tutor her. He had responded that he would, and gave her a schedule of when he could meet with her. They began meeting on Thursday afternoons each week, sometimes at Starbucks, but more often in the medical library on campus. One week the library was closed due to carpet cleaning, and the Starbucks was excessively overcrowded due to the freezing temperatures and heavy snowfall which Mother Nature had decided to bless the whole area with, so Genevieve asked Enjolras if he wouldn't mind tutoring her at his apartment, since she really needed to get this chapter down and there was no way Cosette and Eponine would leave the dorm long enough for them to study peacefully.

The pair studied for two hours before Enjolras allowed Genevieve to take a break. He pulled out his law book; she folded her arms on the table, put her head on her arms and dozed off. Enjolras meant to wake her up twenty minutes later, but got lost in his law book and forgot until an hour later. By then, the sun had set and snow had started to accumulate very heavily.

"Um, Gen?" He shook her shoulder gently. "You may want to wake up."

"What. Why?" She sat up, fixing her hair and trying to subtly wipe her mouth to check for drool. She failed, but Enjolras was polite enough to not say anything. She looked around. "Oh my god. How long have I been here?" She checked her phone, saw the time, and stood up so violently that her chair fell backwards. "Crap. I should get back to my dorm." She started for the door, saw how much snow was outside, swore again, and pulled out her phone. "Ponine, it's me. How much snow is there outside the dorm? Dammit. At a friend's apartment. No! Ok thanks. Stay warm." Hanging up, she turned to Enjolras. "Eponine and Cosette are snowed in too, which means that I'm stuck here."

"Ok that's no big deal. Maybe the storm will be over soon and you can get back to your dorm. Do you want to get back to studying?" Genevieve shrugged and sat back down at the table. Enjolras went to the stove, turned the kettle on, and joined her at the table.

The storm didn't stop. In fact, it got worse. By nine o' clock that night, Enjolras and Genevieve had realized that there was no way the storm was letting up any time soon. Enjolras called Courfeyrac and made sure he was indoors somewhere—he was at Grantaire's—and Gen called her roommates again to make sure of the same thing. They were fine, but Gen had hung up on them when they started making suggestive remarks and playing "sexy time" music into the phone when they found out where she was.

Enjolras went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the pantry before realizing that the only thing he knew how to make was cereal. Courfeyrac had always done all the cooking. "So, for dinner, we have cereal or cereal…"

"Or pasta. I can make pasta. Do you seriously not know how to make anything but cereal? How do you survive?"

"Courfeyrac does all the cooking. Pasta sounds good, thank you. Is there anything you need help with?"

"You know how to boil water?" Enjolras nodded. "Good. Do that." Adopting a fake expression of being offended, he moved to retrieve the pasta pot. Genevieve went searching for a jar of pasta sauce, but not finding any, resorted to chopping up tomatoes to make sauce. Half an hour later, the pair sat down in the living room—but not on the couch, Enjolras insisted Courfeyrac would kill him if there was a single stain on that sofa—to enjoy their dinner. They picked Wheel of Fortune, because it was the only thing on, and ate in relative silence. Enjolras loaned Genevieve a pair of sweatpants, and offered to let her sleep in his bed, saying that he would take the couch. Returning to the living room, Enjolras added a piece of wood to the fire. Genevieve came back from the restroom, sitting cross-legged on the floor and picking up her book again.

A few minutes passed, and Enjolras found himself staring at Genevieve. She hadn't noticed. He suddenly noticed she was shivering a bit. Pulling himself off the couch, he went to his room and grabbed his red sweatshirt. Tossing it in Gen's direction he settled back into the sofa cushions. Looking up, she raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. He shrugged and went back to his own book. Caving because she was cold, Genevieve pulled the red fabric over her head. It was a bit big, but she didn't mind. Enjolras glanced up, smiling to himself because Genevieve looked really adorable bundled up in his sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled down over her hands. A little while later, yawning widely, Gen got up from the floor and trudged into the bedroom. Enjolras lay out on the couch, but then realized he was cold. Grunting in displeasure, he got up off the couch and stalked quietly into the bedroom to grab one of his extra blankets out of the closet, willing himself the whole time not to look at Genevieve.


	4. Chapter 4

SO. HI. Sorry for not updating in a while! I'll try to update more regularly but I'm making no promises because I still have three weeks of school, plus rehearsal. But I won't forget about you guys!

Special shout-out to the lovely reader who reviewed the last chapter- you know who you are! 3

OK. Rambles over. ENJOY.

* * *

The next morning, Gen woke up and had a temporary moment of panic when she realized that she wasn't in her dorm. Sitting up, she got out of the bed, panicking again when she noticed that she wasn't wearing her own pajamas. Venturing towards the door, she cracked it open to see Enjolras, half fallen off the couch, mouth hanging open, shirt riding up _just_ a bit. Tiptoeing to the kitchen, she opened the fridge, closed it, moved to the cupboard and did the same thing. She decided on bacon and pancakes.

Twenty minutes later, Enjolras woke up to something he hadn't smelled in a long while—pancakes. Temporarily reverting back to his childhood, Enjolras fell off the couch, jumped back to his feet and skidded into the kitchen. Laughing, Genevieve set the two plates on the counter and sat down at one of the barstools. Meal finished, Enjolras cleared away the dishes and offered to wash. Genevieve accepted and went to see if the snow plows had come yet. No such luck. Enjolras finished the dishes and joined her on the couch. Genevieve texted Eponine and asked if the dorm had been plowed yet. It had, which meant that hopefully Enjolras' apartment would also be freed from the piles of white stuff outside soon. Enjolras retreated into his room to get dressed. Genevieve went into the bathroom and did the same.

Because she was bored, Genevieve forced her way out the back door and got to work on a snowman. Enjolras emerged from his room, walked toward the couch, law book in hand, ready to sit down and read. He stopped short when he noticed a flash of red appear in the corner of his vision. Yanking his other jacket out of his closet, he slipped out the front door, snuck around the building, and gathered up a handful of snow.

Genevieve had nearly finished rolling the base for her snowman when something wet and cold hit her squarely between the shoulder blades. Whirling around to face her attacker, Genevieve attempted to retaliate, but before she could get her snow into a ball, she was hit in the shoulder with another pile of slush.

"Oh you're asking for it now, monsieur!" Desperation took over, and she started chucking just fistfuls of snow in Enjolras' general direction as she tried to take off in the other direction. Genevieve hastily started constructing a snow-barricade, yanking the sweatshirt over her head and tying the sleeves to a stick for a flag.

"You have no hope! Give up while you can!" Enjolras came charging around the snow wall, a mysteriously appeared bucket full of snowballs in hand. He wasn't expecting to be ambushed by a barrage of snowballs, but that was precisely what happened. Genevieve had her revenge, but only for a moment before she was tackled to the ground and sat upon.

"Let me up, you _secousse_!" She hit his arm playfully. He moved like he was going to get up, but instead pinned her arms to the ground. "I am going to kill you when I get up from this ground. Which is super wet and cold, by the way. Let me up!" She repeated. He shook his head, pulling her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "This is worse! Put. Me. Down." She started hitting his back. He relented, and handed her the red sweatshirt, which he had pulled off the stick. She pulled it over her head, leaving the hood up. Enjolras reached toward her face, pushing the hood back, letting her hair fall down her back. Genevieve felt caught between shoving him away and letting him get away with it. She went for the third, spur-of-the-moment choice: grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling his face towards hers. Every joking phrase of trash talk she had fully intended to yell threateningly in his face ran straight out of her head. Instead, she yanked on his collar again, bringing their mouths together. Enjolras' first instinct was to pull away, but then he realized he didn't mind, and kissed her back. A few seconds later, they pulled apart, neither one sure what to say.

Relief from the awkwardness came seconds later in the form of the snowplow.

"I should probably get back to the dorm." Genevieve muttered, turning back towards the apartment. Enjolras thought he should say something, but had no idea what, so said nothing and just stood there, staring at his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked up, nodded, and gave her a small smile. She smiled in return and speed-walked off.

* * *

SO YEAH. That just happened. Finally!


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. I had school, but that's done now. Done with high school-forever! That's still such a crazy thought, even after two and a half weeks. Anyway, digression has occurred (unsurprising).

Here's the next chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than usual, please forgive me. Enjoy!

* * *

And so it began: the "honeymoon" phase. Enjolras brought Genevieve's coffee every day and they texted each other almost every minute that they weren't together. They did not however ever hold hands while on campus, or really hardly ever for that matter. Genevieve was either holding Lafayette's lead or her books, or Enjolras was carrying his books or her books or both, or even occasionally holding the lead for Lafayette when Gen allowed him to. Genevieve continued having Enjolras tutor her in humanities, and her grade was improving accordingly. After about a month, Genevieve noticed something. Enjolras was never available to tutor her or go out or even answer a text message on Tuesday nights. It was probably nothing, but ignoring curiosity had never been one of Gen's strong suits.

"Where do you go?" She asked him one day as they were sitting at a table in Starbucks.

"What do you mean, where do I go?" He responded, looking up at her.

"On Tuesdays after classes. I never see you."

He laughed. "Is every other day of the week not enough?"

"No, I mean, it is. I'm just curious, is all."

" Oh. Well, I'm at meetings with some friends of mine. It's a book club."

"Okay, first of all, horribly insulted I wasn't invited to this book club of yours, and second, I didn't even know you really enjoyed reading more than history books about the great philosophers of France.", She teased.

Enjolras checked himself. This wasn't just some friend he could throw off with the same lies he told everybody else who asked. This was Genevieve, his closest friend (outside the group), and his girlfriend besides. "Gen, if I tell you the truth, I need you to promise me two things." She nodded, adopting a serious expression. "One thing, actually, since the first thing I was going to ask you to do was not be mad at me for lying, but I can't expect that. It's your right to be mad if you want. The other thing is, I'm not actually meeting with a book club." Genevieve's eyebrows shot up.

"What is it then?"

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean-." Her voice got extremely loud. Enjolras shot forward in his seat, putting his hands over her mouth.

"I can't tell you, not here." He sat back slowly as her expression softened a bit at his words. "But how about I take you to the next meeting, and show you?"

"It's a date."

* * *

The following Tuesday, Enjolras picked Gen up from her dorm and drove to an undisclosed location somewhere off campus. The pair arrived at a small building with the word "Musain" painted above the door. Enjolras held the door open for Genevieve to enter the building. "Genevieve, this is the Café Musain." He indicated the room in general, and then gestured to the group of rather rough-looking young men standing together near the back. "And those are my friends. Les Amis de l'ABC." Enjolras led the way towards the huddle, which automatically expanded to let him into the center, Genevieve close behind. "Everyone, this is Genevieve. Gen, you know Joly, Marius, and this is Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Jean Provaire or Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly, and Bossuet." Enjolras indicated each man as he said his name.

The one called Courfeyrac sidled up to Genevieve the second Enjolras turned his back to talk to one of the other students. He leaned his elbow on Gen's shoulder. "Hello, gorgeous." Gen giggled. "I'm…"

"Courfeyrac. I have a good memory. Please get off me. Thank you. So what exactly is it you lot do here. Enjolras is being all mysterious-like about this."

"You mean our sometimes overly-enthusiastic leader didn't even tell his own girlfriend what this group is about? I'm surprised. But, I don't think I'll tell you. You get to listen to Enjolras' speech and find out what we're all about from him directly just like the rest of us did at our first meetings." He led her to a chair near the back of the group and ordered her a soda. "Now sit back and enjoy."

Enjolras glanced up in time to see Courfeyrac escorting Gen to a chair at the back of the room. He would have preferred that it was one of the other members of the group—Courfeyrac was far too flirtatious for Enjolras' taste, but he was also insanely loyal, which meant that Gen was safe from the wily charms of The Courfeyrac. Taking a deep breath to focus on that night's speech, Enjolras closed his notes and stepped on to the nearest chair to begin.

He didn't even have to clear his throat for attention. The minute his blonde head appeared above the heads of every other student, silence reigned. Enjolras glanced in Gen's direction. She was sitting forward in her chair, chin resting on her hands, an eager expression of anticipation on her face. Clearing his throat for dramatic effect, Enjolras began. "Brothers, for too long now, our voices as students of this university have been silenced. Well, we will have no more of it, no more I say! It is time for us to take a stand, and take back the governing of the student body for the students!" The group cheered loudly. "We must have a republic at this university! It is up to us to speak up for the whole of the student body, so that we can have a voice, a say, in what happens to us while we are students at this school!" Another cheer erupted. "If it comes to violence, so be it! We must have a say in our government! Who's with me?" every student not already on his feet jumped up from his chair, excitement coursing through his veins. "We meet again next week to discuss a plan of action." Enjolras stepped down from his pedestal to raucous applause. He patted some of his friends on the back and went to gather his notes. As the rest of the students slowly filtered out of the building, Enjolras made his way to Genevieve who was still sitting at her table in the back. "Well, what did you think?"

"Well, I thought you were incredibly arousing…" She trailed off.

"My speech, or me personally?" He laughed, winking uncharacteristically at her.

"Both…?" It sounded more like a question than an affirmative statement. "I mean, don't get me wrong, your speech was great, but honestly, I was a bit distracted by your stupid face and this stupid shirt." She adjusted the collar of his red button-down, smiling up at him.

"Alright, calm down, you. Let's head home. I'm pretty sure one of us has a humanities test tomorrow and I know it isn't me."

* * *

Good grief I think it might literally have been two months since I've written anything but never fear! I have one-shots that I wrote ages back which will hopefully tide you lovelies over until I get another chapter written.

Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I hate to be _that author, _but I have really bad news. _Read my Mind _is going on hiatus (not that it sort of hasn't been on an unofficial one since May). My reason is that sometime last month, the laptop I had my whole story on, plus my one-shots, sort of just died. Being the total idiot that I am, I had nothing backed up on a flash drive. My dad sent my hard drive to a computer guy so hopefully he can salvage that (praying so hard that he can salvage it) and I can share the one-shots I had written with you guys. If not, I don't think I honestly had much more written than what y'all have already seen, so it's not a hugeoginormous (it's a word in my vocabulary, ok?) deal I can just start writing where I left off on my new computer.

Again, I am so sorry that I haven't been better about updating, but I swear I'll work on it. Thank you all for sticking with my insane brain child and hopefully I can get another chapter or a one-shot out to you soon! :)

Love Juli


End file.
